Finally Happy
by ZellyBaby
Summary: Well, Zell's havin a bad day and after hes done training......
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: shew I'm so bored and tired I could care less is someone sues me or not…

# Finally Happy

## By: ZellyBaby

**_ _**

Zell walked through the halls of Balamb Garden just aimlessly wondering, his current girlfriend…now ex-girlfriend had just broken up with him and he didn't know what to do.He was unhappy and had no love life what so ever.He knew what would cheer him up.Hotdogs, the one thing in his life that would always be there.He raced to the cafeteria only to see some prick junior classmen look his way and take the very last hotdog and smile.He rolled his eyes turning around headed toward the training center; he needed to blow off some steam.

"My Final Heaven!" Zell had just finished off a the fifth T-rexaur he had somehow come across in the past hour. "Damn, first my girlfriend breaks up with me, then there's no hotdogs, and this makes the fifth stupid T-rexaur I've come across.I'm exhausted." He let out a sigh and slowly pulled himself to his feet with the help of a near by fallen log."I've got to get some rest, I'm so damn tired I forgot why I came here in the first place." He yawned and stretched till his back cracked. "Oh, that felt good." He said as he began to walk toward the entrance to the training center.The roar of a near by T-rexaur filled the air.He turned around pulling on his gloves making sure they were secure expecting to see one of the large orange, purple and red dinos rushing toward him.But to Zell's surprise someone else was fighting with one."Hm…must be one of the other guys must be training as well, maybe I'll go see what how there doing and if they've notice the abundance of T-rexars." Zell walked toward where the heated battle between… "What the Hell, who the hell is that?" it wasn't one of the guys as Zell had expected but a girl he had never seen before.Surely if she's been here at garden all this time I would have seen her or at least noticed her, he thought to himself as he watched her from a distance."Damn she can really fight!" he thought aloud just a little bit too loudly.She must of heard him because she turned to look his way.Just then the T-Rexaur attacked with its tail knocking her to the ground.Zell hesitated a bit before running to her rescue, for before he got there she jumped to her feet pulling a hidden shotgun similar to Exeter out of a sheath on her right side shooting the creature between the eyes.It staggered as if it were drunk but she delivered a finishing blow with her fist killing the beast.Zell was dumfounded.

Zell finally came out of his daze and ran toward her.She glanced toward him revealing a face tattoo similar to his own except on the opposite side.She flashed him a smile as he stopped in front of her extending a gloved hand.

"Um…hi my names Zell, who are you?" she was wearing a black trench coat, from the depths of coat she brought up a gloved hand shaking Zell's own gloved hand.

"Hello, my names Dartania." She was clad in leather pants and a white t-shirt along with her black trench coat. (yeah I know ure all thinking Squall but I couldn't think of anything else)

"Where did u transfer from?" Zell questioned her.

"How bout' I tell u over coffe?" she clicked her tongue piercing against her teeth making Zell shudder. 

"Um…uh…um." Stuttered Zell unable to give her a straight answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." She motioned him toward the entrance with her gloved hand and began to walk off.Zell who was still speechless raised an eyebrow in interest and followed her.From behind Zell noticed her brown hair that was in many braids that cascaded around her head.Amongst the brown there was a few braids that were bleach blonde the color of his own hair.

**Well what do u think?I hope u liked it, should I continue? All type of reviews are welcomed with open arms.**


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

# Finally Happy: Who She Is

## By: ZellyBaby

**_ _**

Dartania slid into a booth at Balamb Coffee Shop she motioned for Zell to sit across from her.The waitress walked up glancing back and forth between the two. 

"What would you like?" she poised her hand which contained a pen above a small book.

"I'll have Coffee, black please, no cream." The waitress looked at Dartania and shrugged writing down the order.

"How bout' you Zell?" she turned to Zell.

"Coffee, with lots of cream please." He smiled sheepishly as she wrote down his order.He knew better than to try to show her up, he couldn't handle straight coffee.Zell looked across the table and into Dartania's dark brown eyes, glancing over at her tattoo, only to reach up and touch his own.

"Yeah I noticed your tattoo." She said pointing to Zell's own face tattoo.She kept clicking her bar bell piecing in her tongue on her teeth as if she were nervous.Zell raised an eyebrow and put his hands under the table.

"So where did you come from I've never seen you before." She grinned as the waitress brought their coffee, she took a sip. "Did you transfer from another garden?" she glanced up.

"Not exactly, I've never went to a Garden before." She sipped her coffee again.

"What! But you fought so well! If you've never went to a Garden before where did you learn all of that?" Zell questioned with surprise apparent in his voice.

"Well, I've been training since an early age, about 6 or 7 probably."She looked into Zell's crystal eyes and sipped her coffee again.

"Whoa, hell you've been training for a long time, did you train buy your self or with someone?" You could hear the astonishment in his voice.She stared into his eyes and smirked.

"I got my first shotgun at ten, but my first weapons were these." She held up her gloved hands, Zell couldn't keep his eyes off of her, ~She's amazing!She's so much like me _–the shotgun_ it's scary~ he thought to himself.

"Me too!Man where so much alike its scary" ~oh shit I didn't mean to say that out-loud! ~ He thought.She just smiled and started playing with one of her gloves.

"I realized that…so I hear you were one of the ones who are called "Saviors of the world."Zell Dincht am I right?"Zell blushed and looked down putting his hands under the table.

"Um…yeah, me and my friends, can't forget about them."He smiled revealing some pearly whites. 

"Wow…I wasn't sure in the training center.I don't know if you've realized it or not but hell, I look up to you."She looked down trying to hide her blushing face.

"Really?!Me…I'm nothing great or special, I'm just Zell.I don't know if you knew or not but I was adopted and well its always been a dream to find my real parents and you're so much like me, but well Matron told me that she took me after my parents died so I don't think you're my sister."He looked down ashamed that he had told her that.

"And the only other way would be if I was adopted too, but trust me, we've got it all on video tape and plenty of pictures." She smiled relieving his tension and embarrassment.~ Think about this Zell you always wanted to know who your real family was, but what's this?Am I relieved that she's not my sister?She is awful pretty, dammit Zell, she'll never like you though…~ he sadly thought to himself.

" I'm kind of relieved cause well, I think you're pretty…" Zell trailed off, looking over to the side.

" What was that Zell I didn't hear you?" Zell was glad that she hadn't heard him.

" Nothing, nothing at all." Zell got and idea, "hey, I know what we can do!Wanna meet my other friends?The ones you call "Saviors of the world" I 'm sure they would love to meet you." Her eyes lit up.

" Sure I would love too!" she got up and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the booth with unknown strength. ~Damn she's strong~ "Come on you can tell me all about them on the way back to Garden."She was still dragging him.

" Well first I should tell you about Squall Leonhart, he the commander and his girlfriend Rinoa Heartilly she a bit ditzy at times but she cool and a good friend, then there's Irvine Kinneas the ladies man, but he's also got a girlfriend who he is completely devoted too, Selphie Timlitt, she really hyper…………

**So what do u think, and I'm sorry if I put stuff such as 'u' or 'uve' or 'ure' it's a habit, I accidentally did it in the other one and everyone was telling me about it…READ & REVIEW.**


End file.
